Saloonatics
Watch on YouTube |release = February 12, 2016 |length = 10:11 |credits = • Studio Cacti (animators) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer, Tom/Sheriff Thompson) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer, Juan) • Tim Hautekiet (Edd/Edward Gold) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt/Prince Matthew) • Brock Baker (Eduardo) • KKortez (Marco) • Jamie Spicer-Lewis (Todd) • Adam Harrington (Ass Man) • Edd Gould (episode title, posthumously) |prev = Christmas Eddventure |next = The End}} Saloonatics is an Eddsworld: Legacy animation. It was uploaded to YouTube on February 12, 2016. The story follows Edd and Tom in a western setting trying to save Matt from bandits. It was written by Thomas Ridgewell and Eddie Bowley and animated by Studio Cacti. Plot Edd, Matt and Tom are caught in the rain, and Edd suggests that they go inside a nearby museum for shelter. While Tom and Matt mess around with the exhibits inside, Edd finds the diary of Edward Gold and proceeds to read it. The scene shifts to the late 1800's in Spitbucket, USA. Gold has arrived from England, being sent on an important mission. After a brief encounter with a cowboy, who prizes his "ass" (donkey), Gold decides to go to the "A Good Place to Start Saloon". After asking the bartender for a beer, Gold explains that he is sent to look for Prince Matthew, a member of the British Royal Family who has gone missing. Sheriff Thompson, leaning on the corner, asks if he was nailed to the floor, to which Gold replies "no". Thompson concludes that Matthew was kidnapped by bandits because "anything that ain't nailed down gets taken by bandits around here". When Gold asks him to help, Thompson declines, saying that his town has too many problems. When Gold offers to help Thompson, he reluctantly accepts when a bystander tells him that the bandits stole all the nails. The scene cuts to the hideout of three bandits, Eduardo, the leader; Marco, a blonde bandit who speaks exclusively in Spanish, much to Eduardo's frustration; and Juan, a slow-witted bandit wearing a bandana; who are gloating about their success. The bandits have kidnapped Prince Matthew with the intention to "ransom him off and make thousands". Eduardo orders Juan to guard the cage. When Juan asks Matthew what it is like being a prince, Matthew replies that being a prince is marvellous, as ladies love a prince. Juan tells him that he wishes that the ladies like him. Matthew then schemes to take the keys from Juan and offers to "teach" him how to be a prince. The scene switches to Thompson showing Gold the ropes, giving him a revolver. When Gold brandishes it, Thompson tells him that he has to name it first. He takes a drink from his flask of whiskey and shoots some bottles. When Gold asks him why he drinks before he shoots, Thompson replies "Everybody needs a little something". Gold shoots at the bottles, but he misses them all and accidentally hits a bystander in his "favourite knee". Another bystander runs to the two to report that a bank is being robbed. Gold intervenes, but the bandits thwart him and shoot his hat. After this, Gold goes through a series of failures. Meanwhile, Matthew is "teaching" Juan about proper posture by having him balance multiple objects on his head. Matthew attempts to grab the keys from Juan, but all the objects on his head fall on him. As Gold laments his failures, Thompson decides to order him a whiskey. However, the bartender tells Thompson that the bandits stole all the whiskey, much to his dismay. The bartender instead gives Gold a new drink called "Co-La". Gold takes a drink, and, in a caffeinated rush, immediately fixes the town's problems before collapsing. Thompson, impressed, decides to help Gold retrieve Matthew. Meanwhile, Matthew almost succeeds in getting the keys from Juan. However, Eduardo calls Juan outside. Angry, Matthew punches the cage, accidentally breaking himself free. Thompson and Gold arrive at the scene, but the bandits shoot at them, forcing them to run for cover. Thompson pulls Matthew to cover as he casually walks out of the hideout. As the bandits taunt the trio, Thompson throws Gold a bottle of Cola. He tells Gold to drink it, reminding him that "everybody needs a little something". Gold drinks the bottle, disarms the bandits, and shoots Eduardo in his "second favourite knee". They subsequently get imprisoned. As Matthew woos the ladies, Gold invites Thompson to visit England. Thompson initially declines, but the cowboy from earlier, whose donkey has been stolen, asks him if he has seen his "ass". Embarrassed, Thompson decides to move to England. Back in the present day, the rain has stopped, and the trio decides to go home. Before leaving, Edd decides to drink a bottle of Cola that is in the gun holster of Edward Gold, saying "Everybody needs a little something". The scene cuts to Edd throwing up in the toilet, and an astonished Tom calls him out for drinking a 100-year-old bottle of Cola. Development On June 10, 2012, Tom stated in a live chat on Vokle that Tord may be recording some lines for a Western-style Eddisode. On June 12, 2013, Tom posted an image on the Eddsworld Twitter page of himself and co-writer Eddie Bowley up the completed script.[https://twitter.com/eddsworld/status/348127236718739458 Twitter Post] On June 21, 2013, Tom confirmed that the script for PowerEdd was also completed, and that lines are currently being recorded for both it and Saloonatics.https://twitter.com/eddsworld/status/348127236718739458 On January 19, 2015, co-writer Eddie Bowley revealed that the Eddisode would be switching animators from Joshua "Zeurel" Palmer to Anthony "Kr3id" Price. On April 25, 2015, the Eddsworld Tumblr showcased unfinished stills from Saloonatics, Mirror Mirror and The End. The stills show us that Eduardo and his gang are involved in the Eddisode. On June 19th 2015, Tom revealed on the Eddsworld Tumblr that Anthony "Kr3id" Price is no longer working on Saloonatics and Studio Cacti has begun animating the Eddisode. Episode Origin What became Saloonatics started out as one of the last episode ideas Edd Gould came up with. One month before Edd's death in 2012, Edd held a one hour Vokle livestream where he revealed he was planning on an episode about Edd, Matt and Tom's ancestors once Space Face was finished. At the time, it was a rough idea and no animation or script had been finished yet. Tom later found this idea in one of Edd's old sketchbooks as a basic concept for a potential Episode. With it were several titles including: Clint Eddswood, Fists Full of Stupid, Flaming Saddles, Failblazers, Fool's Gold and Saloonatics. Tom decided on Saloonatics as the episode's final name. Trivia *The name Edward Gold is a pun on Edward Gould. *When Edward drinks the Cola bottle during the standoff with Eduardo's gang, there is a poorly-drawn horse in front of Fort Provoking. The horse was drawn by Tom himself for a storyboard, and Eddie Bowley requested the animator Jesse to display the drawing."I want to thank @iamprikle for fulfilling in a personal request of putting in @thetomska's terrible horse drawing" *The design of the Cola bottle seen is similar to the "Hutchinson bottle" design used back in the 1880s. *The horse scene may well be a reference to a video by Jonti Picking (Weebl), a friend of the crew's, titled "Amazing Horse". Picking even provided his voice to the horse rider. *The two girls Prince Matthew boasts to may be referencing Bratty and Catty from the game Undertale, as both characters have similar hair, teeth and expression while laughing. Kreid's animatic had intended them to be donators. *Sheriff Thompson has one eye visible and an eyepatch covering the other eye while Tom lacks both. **On Kreid's storyboards, Thompson's hair would have covered his right eye. *During the scene when Edward drinks the Cola for the second time to beat the bandits, everything becomes slow, and points "X"s on the body parts of each bandit. The captions state that this is a reference to the Dead Eye mechanic from the game Red Dead Redemption. *In the bathroom, there is a skeleton hand sticking out of the drain of the sink, which could possibly be the plumber's hand from 25ft Under the Seat. *When Edward asked for a beer, he first gets a bear, confusing Edd. In Dutch, bear is spelled 'Beer', and the Dutch are known for their beer breweries. *The poorly-drawn picture of Paul is one of the paintings seen in the museum. *Sheriff Thompson stated that the name of his gun is "Gun", which is actually a feminine form of the masculine name Gunne, meaning 'war'. *When Edd drank the cola, in one of the scenes he caught a baby that looks a bit like Tord. References Category:Animations Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Videos